


Floating Amongst the Stars

by sittingonyourfloor



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingonyourfloor/pseuds/sittingonyourfloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling more alien than ever, Jupiter finds solace on top of a Chicago skyscraper and learns that she isn't really alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For somethingsomething <3

_“Everything the light touches is ours—“_

Wait. No, that’s not the right story. Jupiter scanned the cityscape, from right below her current perch on a skyscraper’s roof to the horizon beyond Chicago’s city limits. She owned the Earth and yet everything below her (and above, she remembered, as an airplane flew overhead) was completely and blissfully oblivious. To the buildings, the water, the trees, and the animals, nothing had changed. And to the humans, with their wild fantasies of aliens and intergalactic wars and travels, they remained dreams. They were simply able to look up at the sky and dream of the wondrous Universe and beyond.

Strong arms encircling her lithe form interrupted Jupiter’s deep thoughts and a faint breeze stirring the loose strands from her ponytail as wings softly flapped behind her.

“Your Majesty seems troubled,” a low and gentle voice said. The hand resting on Jupiter’s left bicep began to move around slightly, fingers tracing random patterns on her. 

“Not troubled,” Jupiter replied, leaning back on the broad chest connected to the strong arms, “just thinking.” 

“Anything in particular, Your Majesty?” Caine asked, bringing her closer as his arms wrapped around her tighter. 

Jupiter turned to face him and his arms slid lower, resting on the tops of her hips and lowering his eyes to meet hers as she slightly raised her head. No matter how many times she looked into his eyes, she was lost, swallowed into their depths and perfectly content to float there. She remembered when they saw Earth again after the journey through space, the fantasy some humans dream of when they look up at the sky at night. Floating there, staring at the sphere of white, blue, and green, holding tight to Caine’s hand, it was just like that when she looked in his eyes: peaceful relief and the sheer wonder that she was so insignificant in this vast world that these eyes had seen. 

“Just taking my time to wrap my head around everything, still. Owning the Earth, owning the trees, the water, the people. It feels almost… lonely.”

“Lonely?” He had dropped the “Your Majesty” bit and the conversation melted into just Jupiter and Caine, sitting on a roof and talking as if everything were normal. 

“Never thought being unique and special would make me feel—I guess alien.”

Caine furrowed his brow for mere seconds, and then dropped his lips to Jupiter’s, placing a chaste kiss there.

“Still lonely?” he asked, bringing one of his arms from his hip to allow his hand the liberty of stroking Jupiter’s face and brushing the loose pieces of hair from in front of her eyes. 

Jupiter blinked rapidly, the buzz of his kiss had made her feel weightless, loose, and a little addicted. “Less lonely,” she said, trying not to stumble over two simple words.

“You forget,” Caine said, his voice dropping to a whisper and his head dropping so that their noses were touching, “that not everyone on this planet is a part of the Earth. You don’t have to be the only alien, Y—Jupiter.”

He was here. He was here and he was staying. Jupiter felt the weightlessness spread to her heart, which fluttered and tingled with each passing beat. 

One beat, their noses brushed in that sweet, couple-y way. 

One beat, Jupiter tilted her head to the right.

One beat, Caine’s arms came around her waist again and pulled her close.

One beat, and their lips joined in passion, battling for dominance but giving in to each other and to pleasure. Soft moans were shared and swallowed as each pulled the other flush against their bodies and they molded together.

Jupiter’s left hand brushed through Caine’s hair and came to rest at the nape of his neck while her right moved downward.

And suddenly, they were laying the blanket they had brought out to have a proper picnic on earlier. Suddenly there was nothing but skin blazing fiery trails on skin, and kisses searing with electricity. Suddenly, there was peace as the two outsiders of the Earth joined together and the Universe melted until all that was left was a soft green blanket and two bodies moved with the fluidity of an unhindered stream.   
Gasps and moans dissolved once they were released and the blaze of contact turned to the slow smolder of passion. And soon, the blanket fell away too and they were floating again. Jupiter clung to Caine, her anchor; opening her eyes to make sure it was all real, that she was still there. 

“Let go,” she heard him say. A whisper that sounded like the loudest echo meant only for her. She trembled, trying her hardest to stay coherent while she drifted from the Universe.

“Let go, Jupiter. You’re not alone.”

Jupiter saw the stars, they swirled and danced above her as let the last tendril of the Universe slip from around her and arched her back in response to the pure, addictive ecstasy. 

Then the tendrils wrapped around her again, now warm and comforting, welcoming her back from her journey. 

The green blanket was once again underneath her and Chicago roared to life once more. Jupiter’s breathing slowed and the plethora of feelings subsided, leaving her satiated and boneless.

Caine moved to roll off her, but she summoned the strength to hold him against her.

“Just a few more minutes,” she murmured, her eyes half-closed.

She felt his smile against her face, and responded to the gentle kiss he placed on her lips. 

“Okay.”

The sun had gone down, giving way to the chill of the night air. Wrapped in Caine’s arms though, on the green blanket on the rooftop, Jupiter felt warm. Warmed by her anchor and the light of the stars above; the stars which millions of people wished on and dreamt of every night, fantasizing about the Universe and beyond.


End file.
